


Ask Me no Questions, and I'll tell you no Lies

by KumoriYami



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revenge, Thief Lavellans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumoriYami/pseuds/KumoriYami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU with magic... where Eirian Lavellan and her cousin are infamous thieves who operate under the same name. Trouble seems to start following them after they decide to do a job to prevent someone from hindering the investigation of the recently murdered Divine Justinia and catches the attention of the equally notorious Dread Wolf. </p><p>eventual Solavellan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Me no Questions, and I'll tell you no Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I somehow wanted a revenge story and came out with weird idea where Lavellan is a renowned thief, and not actually just one person. Finally jumping on the modern au bandwagon. Both Lavellans… well one male and female. haven't decided who I want M!Lavellan to end up with since I ship adoribull... and I can't see this particularl M!Lavellan ending up with Cassandra...
> 
> this weird idea sorta took root in my head a few days ago. will probably see where I go from here... will start off a bit slow. probably. and multiple pov... I think?

She’s like a bird perched on the roof alone in the moonlight, when her eyes scan the building. Her target. Someone had wanted to hire her to break into this Lord DuRellion’s home to take the land deed for the village of Haven. It was an odd job request given that Haven was located outside of Orlais and in Ferelden, but she hadn’t accepted the job anyway given her nagging suspicions that it had larger implications that she couldn’t imagine, and had resolved to just take the damn thing for safekeeping so that no one else would be able to use it for their possibly nefarious acts.

They had done their research. The Temple of Sacred Ashes were Divine Justinia was murdered was located on the mountains looming over the area, and those seeking to find her killer would treat Haven as a potential path that a perpetrator would escape to, making it possibly connected to the scene of the crime. Tamen would tell her about the legalities of it later. She didn’t want to make it any harder for the law to do its job if she could….especially since someone was going through great lengths to ensure that the news of the murder itself stayed under tight wraps and out of the public eye at the moment, well at least for now, and if someone else was trying even harder to make it difficult for the investigation to be carried out.

Eirian Lavellan and her cousin Tamen were no friends to law enforcement agencies or religious organizations. Their persona of ‘Silver,’ though it was rightfully hers, was a rather infamous international apostate of a thieff of sorts… who was known to do just about anything… for a price, though the media had deemed _him_ as just a thief. The inaccurate half-truth only made it easier for them to hide who they were in their evening and midnight hours, and made it so that no would ever suspect that Silver was actually two people.

Most of their activities were the type that people wanted did not want to have known and they had worked for just about everyone including government officials, nobles, gangs, and even the Carta, though he had made it a point to avoid working for anyone involved with the Chantry, Templars or Circle. Silver had made quite a career for himself ever since entering the local scene in Antiva, which was better known as coming into the favour of the Crows. He had broken up a number of gangs, had a number of successful extractions of both willing and unwilling persons, and had stolen everything from state secrets, controlled substances to magical artifacts and research. He also somehow managed to accomplish his tasks without every killing anyone. _Ever_.

Silver had a reputation for getting the job done, in addition to having both a humane agenda and rationale….well, most of the time anyway, but he was still a conceivably dangerous apostate. Despite this, neither Ferelden nor Orlais, the two largest powers in Thedas, could really even touch him however as both governments were clients of his…. If they acknowledged his alleged crimes, they’d have to first acknowledge their own. They wouldn’t offer any bounty for him, at least not publically, and while both countries were very open to securing his loyalty as he maintained his independent free-agent status, at the same time, they _officially_ very much wanted to throw him behind bars.

The Chantry really didn’t like the idea of any mage being free of the Circle, especially with tensions at a breaking point between them and the Templars….

Although any news about the so-called Divine’s murder was heavily censored, there were a lot of rumours that Silver played a role in the one of the most powerful woman in Thedas’s death as she had supposedly seen him before she died, which was greatly disturbing. While it was true that both of them actually met with Justinia for a very unique exception of a meeting and transaction, and at the woman’s behest, neither of them had a reason to kill her, nor wanted to.

It would be disastrous for elves everywhere if the head of the Chantry was suspected to be killed by an elf, not that anyone had an idea of _what_ Silver was since they always wore disguises that covered their ears and most of their face. It was however known that they had stolen a large number of elvhen artifacts over the years though no one knew if that was for their own gain or if they were simply hired to steal them, since they were fairly good with client confidentiality.

It was for that reason alone why they had agreed to a very odd meeting with one of the Divine’s private guards tomorrow at some party the University of Orlais was sponsoring. The authorities in question had given them one guest ticket for entry, but as Eirian was technically a new student, she’d be able to provide Tamen back-up and cover if he needed it. He was their public face…rather the perceived middleman one had to speak to in order to get Silver to accept a job, and she trusted her older cousin implicitly, just as he did her since they were all they had left.

Eirian lets out a small sigh as she focuses her concentration on feeling any magic surrounding her target. It really was a relatively simple heist that she had planned though it would be her first solo job in a while in Orlais, but she still took the necessary precautions. Mages might have been employed to set up wards and she didn’t want to risk it. Not when her cousin was busy collecting information that would refute any claim that said that they were guilty in killing the one they had been accused of and was depending on her.

Tamen had an ear to the ground in pretty much everything she could think of and he had been scrutinizing all the known details he had been able to learn through their… his contacts. Someone really wanted to keep all law enforcement out of Haven by any means possible and if someone else took the deed to the land, the new owners could legally make it extremely difficult for those who wanted to get to the bottom of the mystery through a bunch of different ways she didn’t really think made sense given her knowledge of the law.

It was why she was being extra careful tonight.

Eirian relaxes her concentration for a moment when she finds that she can’t detect the traces of any spells used between her and her goal before taking a moment to carefully secure the mask that covered most of her face and her ears, before looking over her inventory. As usual, she was wearing a completely black outfit which included military grade body-armour under a small cloak that covered the top half of her body that hid the knapsack she always carried. It was filled with the brim with various devices that could be used to break in, disrupt security, create distractions and be used to escape. Her personal favourite were the flash bang grenades. Engineered to be easily thrown to the ground in a simple shape of a ball, and emitted a ridiculous amount of light that could easily help cover one’s escape. While part of reputation said that she was a killer, neither she nor her cousin enjoyed taking someone’s life and preferred to avoid doing so and would take extra steps to ensure that their gear was usually non-lethal.

After double checking that she had everything in case of a worse-case scenario where she slipped up, Eirian slowly uses her magic to propel herself into the air so that she gently lands on the DuRellion’s mansion’s balcony. Their balcony was connected to the master bedroom.

Like most nobles’ homes she’s broken into, he didn’t seem to have any actual security besides the alarm system. He was probably confident that no one would ever try breaking in.

She takes a few minutes to pick the locks to the two doors since although using magic outright to break her way in was significantly easier, it would mean that she would have made a thief’s involvement obvious. After confirming that she’s successfully unlocked the doors, Eirian procurers a small EMP device from her bag. It was custom built to only work on alarm systems by the inventor since she really didn’t like it when people suddenly made her tools stop working.

Once it turns on, it’s a simple matter to walk into the quiet mansion, though she still casts a spell to freeze the electronics security system in place, or at least fool it into believing that none of its systems were being zoned out. She’d cast the same spell again later to reactivate it once she left. The DuRellions were out of town at the moment so all she needed to do was locate the safe that she was tipped off by a friend, so she didn’t have a heightened concern on time, but she still moves quickly.

The safe was hidden behind a distasteful picture of some Orlesian chevalier of some notoriety, and while she doesn’t give a fig for the painting on the wall, her friend had informed her of the hidden switch under the desk in the room that automatically moved it, revealing the safe in question. 

Eirian smiles for a moment since she recognizes the manufacturing brand at a glance. _Antivan Depositories._ A company owned by the Crows that no one knew to be theirs about aside from those who worked with them. It always surprised her to no end how people believed that Antivan safes were fool-proof since they came from a country where most industries had ties to the organized crime there. Half of them were designed by the Crows so that it would be easier to break into for them, yet they still sold like hotcakes amongst the nobility in other countries. Strangely enough, the products sold inside Antiva actually worked. Funny how the Crows operated.

The safe in front of her was still extremely difficult to break into using normal means, but if she worked electricity into it with her magic, it would cause a temporary short circuit and automatically open. It was an ‘accidental’ design oversight.

The safe opens without much of a fuss and she could hear the systems restart themselves. After she closed it, it would lock itself back up without having any key-codes affected, and no one would be the wiser to know they have been stolen from.

The DuRellion’s apparently kept a number of things locked away that were… odd to say in the least, but it was she only one objective that she was looking for. Eirian quickly shifts through the various jewellery, masks and papers until she finds the land deed in question and the documents associated with it. They bore the King’s seal. _Good_ , she mused as she put everything back in order and shut the safe. It would look as if no one had even touched anything given her attention to detail, and the painting had automatically moved back into its place, completely hiding her crime.

“I’m afraid I must ask you to hand that over.” The voice over her shoulder almost makes Eirian jump out of her skin. She hadn’t even noticed the man’s presence. He was standing by the open doors she had entered from, making it clear that he would be standing her way if wanted to leave. He wore a disguise as well, though his disguise of sorts depicted a wolf. Like her though, most of her head and body was concealed though she could see his eyes well staring her down. She couldn’t exactly make out the details given that his back was to the moon.

“You know exactly what I’m holding?” Her voice is calm as she rolls up the papers into her bag before throwing it back over her shoulders. There was no way that she’d ever just hand anything over.

“You’re holding the land deed documents for the land known as Haven.”

“And what makes you think that I’m holding that instead of the copy of the Randy Dowager tucked away that has several questionable phone numbers written down on the second last page? Blackmail potential for something like that is endless… especially if they’re numbers for Gaspard’s supporters.” Her words offered the stranger nothing to say that he was correct, or that she was lying through her teeth, something she was quite good at, though she didn’t truly believe that she would fool this person. Thieves, even in Antiva did not accidently bump into competition from other cells on the job.

“Because no one has expressed an interest in securing something as trivial aside from one rather unique party that I do not wish to allow them to obtain…. and I was going to be taking it myself.”

“You’re a thief then?” Her eyes narrowed. “Then you should understand that I have a professional reputation to uphold. I have a record of getting things done… Let me ask you: why should I bother handing this over to you?”  

“Because you do not want the Dread Wolf as your enemy.” There was a very real threat from the name alone that involuntarily made Eirian shiver. Aside from Dalish beliefs… or superstitions, depending on the member of the pantheon, she knew of the reputation of the Dread Wolf by reputation only in the criminal underworld. He always got what he wanted, was an extremely powerful mage, and also wanted for a very large number of crimes. There was also an international bounty on his head – wanted dead or alive, and his head was apparently worth more to the authorities dead. Fen’Harel was extremely good at what he did despite always working independently, or at least according to her sources and was rumoured to have died several times.

“…Is that so?” She uses the most level tone as possible as she stares back at the Dread Wolf. Fen’Harel _._ It was an odd name for anyone to use such a name as their alias in this day and age, though it didn’t really matter to her. A name was just a mask, like how hers was Silver. He technically didn’t even have to be an elf to use it.

“You really do not.” He gestures for her to come closer slightly, maintaining his position. He didn’t trust her obviously not to try anything, and she was too proud not to. She had her own pride so she would only go along with the act for so long. “What made you want to take them anyway?”

“….I was hired by a third party to obtain the documents. Needed the money to eat.” She swallows for a moment as she gives him an uneasy glance. It’s a lie that any thief would get be able to get away with. “I guess it’s pointless to ask why you want these papers?”

“Yes, it is.” Reluctantly, she obeys his directions when he motions for her to take the papers out of her bag. Tentatively, her hand slips in as she pretends to guess where the papers are. His eyes are carefully watching her, and it’s only now that she can see his eyes were a stormy blue and cautious. “Now, the documents, please.”

There’s a small flicker of recognition in her conscious mind though she doesn’t let her face show it as her fingers brush against a familiar object inside her bag’s many compartments. _Perfect._ Eirian lets out a small sigh as she pretends to look dejected for a moment before closing her eyes right before she throws the device to the ground.

There’s a large flash of light that pours out it, and she immediately uses the distraction to make a beeline past Fen’Harel. He’s disoriented enough, though he does manage to grab few strands of her hairs and almost grabs her mask, before she half-slips into the Fade to get away to leap off the building before discharging another two electric spells. One for causing the alarms to reactivate, and another to set them off on purpose. While she would have preferred not to do so, she’d use everything that was available to help her get away.

“….You’re going to regret this! I _will_ find you again. Mark my words.” She can barely catches the warning as she runs like her life depends on it across the rooftops as the alarms blare. While she doesn’t look back, she can’t feel the presence of anyone following, much to her surprise, but she does know that any confrontation would be costly, time-wise.

Eirian finally stops when she’s a number of blocks away by the fire escape that she used in the first place to get onto the roofs. Soon, she’s back on the ground level and is hidden by the various dumpsters in the alley. It takes her a few minutes to shed her disguise and pull an oversized hoodie over her head so that her hair is out of sight. After emerging from the alleyway, she can see that the local law enforcement, the Chevaliers, are busy scrambling in the direction she came from to investigate.

Her heart is still pounding when she reaches her bus stop. At least she didn’t need to worry about any Orlesians questioning her tonight since elves were hardly seen as anything but servants or the underprivileged poor. Their oversight and failing since they painted all elves with the same brush. Then again, no would guess that an infamous thief went and used public transportation to leave the scene of the crime… simply because it cost less, and made it easy for them to blend in.

The last thing she needed was the Dread Wolf catching her scent… not when she was trying to keep a somewhat low profile. Silver hadn’t pulled any major jobs recently since the emergence of several new players that were trying to eliminate the competition by any means necessary…  


End file.
